


The Blanket Fort

by AngelSkywalker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Orgasm, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caring, Chaptered, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Complete, Cute, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Lance, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Needy Lance, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smutty, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, To Be Continued, Top Keith (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, Understanding Keith, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, caring keith, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/pseuds/AngelSkywalker
Summary: "Keith... I have no words!" Lance gushed, covering his blushing face with his hands."I mean, we don't have to talk if you don't want to" Keith whispered leaning in to Lance. He softly started nibbling his ear, which sends an immediate, sudden rush of blood to Lance's groin.Or the one where Keith builds a blanket fort for Lance because he likes doing cute things for him that he knows will make him happy.





	1. I've Got You

 

 

                                                                     

 

"Keep your eyes closed Lance, don't you dare peek!" Keith demanded, trying to stifle a giggle as he gently held Lance's hands while guiding him through the hallways of the castle.  

"But it's so hard! What is it?!" Lance whined, pouting his lips. He put his trust in Keith to not let him crash into anything or anyone as he let himself be slowly led to whatever surprise awaited him. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it reverberating throughout his entire body as all the built-up anticipation was driving him crazy.   

"Uh-Uh... Good things come to boys who wait. And you're a good boy, aren't you?" Keith teased and he gave Lance's hands a little squeeze as they turned a corner. 

"Ugh fine..." Lance grumbled, shivering a little at Keith's suddenly flirtatious tone. It was downright criminal how easily Keith could turn him on with just the right words, or even the slightest touch. He almost hated him for it.  Couldn't truly put into words how impossibly good he was capable of making him feel.  

"You're blushing" Keith cooed, still guiding him along the hall.  

"Keith stop it!" Lance blurted, blushing even harder as he felt himself stiffen a little. He used all of his remaining focus to stop himself from popping a boner right in the middle of the castle.  

 _Bunnies! Think of bunnies!!!_  He told himself as he frantically conjured up images of the furry little creatures hopping around with glee on a flower covered meadow.  It somehow worked as his arousal slowly subsided.  

"Anyways... we are here! You can open your eyes now Lance" Keith bubbled, doing a little jump of happiness.  

Lance opened his eyes and his jaw dropped three floors down. Or at least, it felt like it did. 

"Oh my god..." He gasped.  

Keith had led them into their room. He clearly had taken allot of time and effort to turn their shared bunk bed into the most magnificent blanket fort in the history of the known universe. There were several fluffy pillows. Round little lights along the bottom of the top bunk, illuminating the fort in a warm, golden glow and cute little flower petals were sprinkled all over the blankets.  

"Keith I have no words!" Lance gushed, covering his blushing face with his hands.  

Keith wrapped his hands around Lance's waist and pulled him closer to him.  

"I mean... we don't have to talk if you don't want to" Keith whispered leaning in to Lance. He softly started nibbling his ear, which sends an immediate, sudden rush of blood to Lance's groin.  

"Uuuuummmmmfff" Lance bit his lips to stifle a whimper, his hands immediately clasp Keith's face as Keith starts showering his neck in the most decadently sinful kisses.  

"I never should have told you what my weak spots are..." Lance stuttered, trying to stop himself from turning into a puddle.  

He holds on to Keith's strong arms for support as his knees begin to buckle and he tries his best to keep his composure. It doesn't take very long for the incredible feeling of Keith's mouth on his bare skin to drive him bonkers. He starts rutting up against him, aching for any friction he can get and he's so  **hard**  it almost hurts.   

 

"Shouldn't we get to that blanket fort you spent all day making huh?" Lance almost pleads, his head all dizzy with need. He couldn't help it. There was such a spark between them two. 

He couldn't fully comprehend how being enveloped in Keith's arms could make him feel so whole but it didn't matter right now, because all he could think about was how badly he needed to feel his skin on his own. To feel his hot breath on his skin. And to look into his eyes.  

"Hahaha yeah... We probably should!" Keith said, smiling knowingly at Lance before quickly and effortlessly scooping him up in his arms and carrying him quickly to the blanket fort. 

They crashed into the fluffy goodness of the bed and they giggled for a minute, just caressing each other's faces and taking the moment to just look at each other.  

"So... by the looks of things I guess I'm the one topping this time. No complaints?" Keith said, smirking cheekily down at Lance.  

"No... I was actually kinda hoping you'd say that" Lance panted, giving Keith a devilish wink. 

Lance runs his hands through Keith's thick, raven black hair. He wraps his legs around Keith's waist to pull him closer and clasps his face with his hands. They begin to grind against each other ever so teasingly. 

"I like it when you let me be the one in control. You always turn into such a needy, whimpering mess for me... it's hot as hell" Keith grunts, dominantly pinning Lance's hands above his head as he grinds down hard on him.  

"Damn... Keith... I really need it" Lance keens, his lips quivering. He can't even front. Can't come up with a witty, snarky comeback because his arousal is overflooding all his senses. It's like a heatwave erupting from his head down to his toes that diminishes his capacity for any thought other than his overwhelming need to get fucked so very hard.  

He's so turned on and Keith is so beautiful it's almost painful to look at him. He can feel his body tremble and tries to hold himself together for just a bit longer.  

Before Lance knows it, Keith's lips are on his, kissing him with such feverish hunger it knocks all the air out of his lungs.  He wraps his legs even tighter around Keith's waist, wanting to be as close as humanly possible.  His hips instinctively grind against Keith's, needing to feel the warmth of his body against his. Keith's hands roam all over his body. His chest. His neck. It's feverish and desperate. And it makes them both whimper as their bodies crash against each other.   

It doesn't take long for them to undress each other as they continue lavishing each other with as many kisses as it is humanly possible.  

"Lay on your back... spread your beautiful legs open for me baby" Keith commanded, voice deep and dripping with desire. 

Lance laid back as he was told to, momentarily everything became a hazy blur of desperate lust when suddenly... almost out of nowhere Keith is right there in his ear... 

"I'm gonna wreck you in the best way..." Keith whispers seductively, his hot breath caressing Lance's ear. 

Lance gasps at that. Jaw dropping. Eyes blowing wide. It was so incredibly hot when Keith took charge sexually. Lance's entire world blurs around the edges as Keith lovingly looks deep into his eyes. His arms reach up and tangle around Keith's neck. Keith stops mere inches away, his steely eyes drift down to Lance's lips, savoring the moment to just stare at their beauty...making Lance's heart beat faster and faster. Keith breathes in sharply and he leans in and kisses Lance delicately, his arms encircling Lance's waist drawing him into him, his lips hungry for more. 

"I need you Keith... So bad" Lance whimpers before slamming his lips desperately into Keith's.  

Keith's insistent mouth was soon parting Lance's trembling lips, sending wild tremors along his nerves. The kiss quickly getting deeper and deeper... 

Keith, fighting against every urge in his body,  pulled himself away before they could not stop themselves. 

"Come on Lance, spread them open for me" Keith urged him, giving him an insistent look as he reached underneath the bed for a lube bottle, and popped it open, pouring a decent amount onto his fingers. Wanting to make this as comfortable as possible for Lance.  

"See... I am a good planner" Keith purred, kissing Lance's forehead.  

"Keith... You know it's been a while since..."  Lance quivers, but obeys Keith's previous demand with flushed cheeks and opens his legs wide.  

"I know baby... I'll go easy on you. Just relax. You know you can trust me..." Keith reassured him lovingly, his lips brushing hotly against Lance's overly sensitive ear as he slowly slid his hand down between his thighs never taking his eyes away from Lance's beautiful face. 

He slips his index finger inside Lance easily and proceeds to gently move it around before pulling it out and pushing it back in while studying his face intently. He wants to make sure Lance is in no discomfort.  

Lance is offering next to no resistance. He is open and relaxed almost immediately. Keith gently adds another finger and Lance begins to whimper as he plunges deep into him with his fingers again and again and again.  

All off a sudden Lance nearly arches off the bed.  

"Oh... Oh fuck!" Lance whimpers. He buries his face into the pillow and clamps his thighs around Keith's arm, his legs trembling. The pleasure that suddenly surges through his body is indescribable.  

"Found it, didn't I?" Keith chuckles knowingly, he could tell so easily just by Lance's reaction so he keeps thrusting and rubbing his fingers against that sweet, special spot over and over again. 

"Oh my god... Aaaahhhhhhh" Lance cries out, burying his face into the pillow, pushing back against every thrust of Keith's fingers as he hit that spot again and again. Shivers cascade down his spine because of how good it felt. It's almost mind-numbing. And he doesn't want it to ever stop. He's hard as a rock and leaking copious amounts of precum unto his belly. 

"There you go baby" Keith grunts, smiling in satisfaction as he watches Lance squirm and moan at the onslaught of pleasure that he was causing within him. 

"Don't you dare stop" Lance keens, his cries muffled by the pillow.  

"Look at me Lance... please" Keith demands, thrusting faster with his fingers into him, shoving in deep. He was hovering above him as he kept plunging into him.   

Lance goes bright red as he lifts his face from the pillow to look up at Keith. Their eyes connect and Keith smiles softly down at him, a look of complete adoration written all over his face. Lance’s mouth falls open, a helpless whimper tumbling out of his lips as Keith kept opening him up.  

He felt so exposed and vulnerable in front of Keith. More than he ever had with anyone else. But it felt right. So right. He let his toes curl again, felt a small cramp in his calf muscle as he spreads his legs wider on the bed. His whole body trembling at the feeling, eyes squeezed shut at the insistent press of Keith’s fingers against his prostate. 

"Tell me when you think you're ready for me beautiful" Keith cooed.  

Lance grabs on tight to Keith's free arm, which he was using to support himself on the bed . Lance sucks in a ragged breath, a sob building in his throat but he stifles it and lets out a long, shuddering breath. He throws his head back into the pillow, keening loudly but he bites his lips so fucking hard to stop himself from outright screaming.  

Lance can’t even speak properly, falling apart into a puddle of shaky cries as a familiar heat started spreading in his lower abdomen.  He feels himself start to tighten and contract around Keith's fingers and he starts to panic.  

It was too soon. Way too soon.  

 _Oh god. Hold it! Hold it!_ He desperately tried to tense every muscle in his body to stop himself from getting to that edge but it was of no use.  

"Oh god Keith..." He whimpers, grasping the bed sheets.  

His entire body feels like a heating pot that’s mere seconds away from boiling over. He knows the feeling all too well.  It came sooner than he could have predicted or even wanted it to. That feeling that you’re right on the edge and there’s nothing to pull you back no matter what.  

“Keith... I... think I'm gonna cum!!" Lance gasps out breathlessly. The look on his face says it all. He's completely overwhelmed by everything he's feeling. Keith knows the feeling, empathizes completely.  

"It's ok baby... just let it go. Let it all go" Keith lovingly reassured him, pumping into him faster with his fingers to help push him over the edge. Hearing those words of encouragement was all it took for Lance and his entire body quakes as he let’s go screaming brokenly.  

Lance digs his heels into the mattress and grips the sheets ever so tight as he erupts all over his belly as Keith keeps thrusting right against where he knew his prostate was. Lance's eyes squeeze shut as he spurts off, creating a wet, white mess all over his stomach. He gasped and trembled uncontrollably as hot splashes of his cum drench his tummy.  His whole body convulsed into a chain of spasms within and without and he let out a strangled cry as he arched up and collapsed back unto the bed.   

Keith coached him through it with gentle murmurs of "relax" and "beautiful" as Lance rode out his high.  

Lance laid there breathing raggedly for several minutes before covering his face with his hands and curling up into a ball.  

"I'm so sorry..." Lance sniffled.  

"What for?! Baby it's OK! It happens!" Keith hurriedly laid down next to him and tenderly held him in his arms. Cuddling up next to him.   

"There's nothing to feel sorry about!" Keith assured him, moving Lance's hands away and cupping his face gently to make him look into his eyes.  

"It's just... I wanted it to go all the way, but I couldn't hold it" Lance sighed glumly, placing a hand on Keith's heaving chest.  

"It was pretty hot seeing you get like that to be honest! Lance you could never, ever disappoint me" Keith purred soothingly, caressing Lance's sweet boyish face. He planted soft kisses all over his forehead, cheeks and lips to make him feel better.  

 

"Besides... We have all afternoon in this fort. I'm not done with you yet..." Keith whispered.   

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this fluffy little story! There's more so click on to the next chapter! 
> 
> The beautiful art featured in this chapter is by Elentori.


	2. One More Time

 

 

                                                                 

       

 

"Are you falling asleep?" Keith asked, lazily playing with Lance's hair as they laid side by side on the disheveled bed, their legs intertwined.  

" Hmmmm... You know I always get really sleepy after I cum... But I won't fall asleep I promise" Lance yawned, stretching out his arms up above his head.  

“I swear to God if you fall asleep!” Keith groans, lightly pulling on Lance’s hair just enough so he feels a little drag. 

“Ow!” Lance winces and grumbles something under his breath as he slaps Keith’s hands away from his head. 

“I barely touched you!” Keith said and started to giggle, scooting even closer to Lance.  

“You just pulled my hair!” Lance grunted, furrowing his brow and giving Keith an incredulous look.   

“Barely!” Keith retorted as he tried to bite his lips to stop himself from erupting into a laughing fit but he’s barely able to hold it back. 

“Why are you laughing, huh?!” Lance snarled, starting to get a little flustered.  

“You’re adorable when you’re mad... Do you know that?” Keith smiled as he slides even closer to try and lay his head on Lance’s shoulder but Lance moves away, and sits upright on the bed.  

“Shut Up! No, I’m not!!!” Lance sputtered, flushing red and hot down to his chest. There are few things in the universe that got him more fired up than not being taken seriously.  

“I’m all manly and intimidating when I’m mad!!!” He scoffed, crossing his arms in front of himself and pouting like a whiny child.  

“Oh I’m sorry! You know I’m just teasing... Hahaha! I’ll make it up to you!” Keith cooed as he sat up in front of Lance on the bed.  

“Oh yeah... how?” Lance whined, feeling a little frustrated but quickly disarmed by Keith’s big steely-grey eyes suddenly staring right into his own.  

“By making you cum again....” Keith teased, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck. 

Lance’s mouth falls open at Keith’s words, wide eyed and immediately hard. His heart beating like a battle drum inside his chest.   

Lance emits a tiny gasp when he recognizes the familiar glaze over Keith’s eyes. It’s like he’s just enchanted him, ensnaring him in some way he wasn’t even aware he was doing.  

“Oohh.” Lance yelps, pressing his face flat against Keith’s chest. Feeling all tingly on the inside. 

“It’s just too easy for you isn’t it?” Lance says. He gulps hard, wrapping his arms around Keith as the two hugged ever so tight.  

“I swear... I almost can’t stand how often I think of you. It’s constant. It's intoxicating...and I just can't stop... What have you done to me?” Lance spoke into the flesh of Keith’s chest.  

 This feeling...It’s like a crackling in the air. Lance cannot remember feeling this way with anyone else.  

 _Perhaps this is what it’s like when people say they feel fireworks going off_... He wonders for a moment.  

They stayed like that for a moment. In total silence. Skin against skin. Feeling each other’s warmth.  

“Lance just hold me and kiss me please” Keith whimpered, his voice cracking as he broke the silence in the room. 

Lance can feel Keith trembling in his arms and is taken aback. He raises his head from his chest to look at him. They’re eyes connect briefly before Keith’s eyes flutter shut at the eye contact, almost as if it was too much for him.  

“Everything ok cutie? You’re shivering allot” Lance spoke quietly. He gently soothed Keith by softly stroking his back up and down. 

“It’s just... I’m so glad you finally let me in. I guess I’ve never really told you but...I felt like you were shutting me out for so long and now that we’re finally together it still seems like I’m in a dream sometimes... You know... You mean allot to me Lance” Keith’s lips quivered as he spoke, forehead pressed against Lance’s as they held each other in a tight embrace.  

 _Oh_ _you beautiful thing..._ Lance thought as wave after wave of love washed over his senses.   

“Oh Keith... You know I’ve got you. Always” Lance adoringly assured him.  

He meant it. Keith had come into his life like a sledgehammer smashing away at the walls he’d spent years building all around him. In spite of his best efforts to push him away before he got a chance to get too close, Keith never gave up. And swing by loving swing he’d helped him unravel. He’d uncovered things he would have never been brave enough admit to himself.  And for that and so much more... he was forever grateful to Keith.  

Lance kissed Keith's lips ever so softly and then planted more kisses all over his blushing face.  Keith gasps at the feeling of Lance's soft lips on his skin.  His unabashed affection making him shiver from head to toe. He involuntarily starts humping up against Lance, desperate for more body contact.  

“Shall we pick-up where we left ooo...” Lance has no chance to finish his sentence before Keith lays him down on his back and smashes his lips into his.  

They kissed and kissed . Each kiss grew deeper. Hungrier. More desperate than the last. Every little muffled whimper and gasp that escapes Lance's pretty lips drives Keith delirious as he tastes him.  

"Please just..." Lance stutters breathlessly, his hand sliding down his slim torso before he wraps it tightly around himself. 

"Oh no you don’t" Keith grunts and bats Lance’s hand away, roughly pinning it down to the mattress.  

"Keep it there... You’re going to last for me this time. Got it?" Keith commands in a way that has the boy underneath him shivering and he dares not question him. 

 _Holy_ _moly_ _..._ Keith means business. Lance gets a dazed, desperate sort of look on his face. He doesn’t try to wiggle his hand out of Keith’s tight grip. He doesn't even try to be cheeky and use his other hand instead... like he would probably do if Keith wasn't being so serious right now. Instead he just lets his arousal gush through him like a broken dam being filled with waves upon waves of water.  

Lance feels himself start to get all wet and leaky again. His cock is painfully hard having gone completely untouched this entire time, his previous orgasm having been mind-blowingly hands-free.  

“Keith...” Lance mumbles, grinding up against the beauty above him, he’s too far gone to even try to hold it together anymore. He doesn’t care if he sounds insatiable and totally wrecked already because he is.  

“Fuck me please... I’m ready” Lance whimpers pitifully, aching all over with so much pent-up need in spite of his previous release. He wanted more. Needed more. Couldn’t wait any longer.  

Keith lets go of Lance’s hand and reaches for the bottle of lube once more, uncapping the lid and drizzling a decent amount on his entire length.  He tugs at his cock a few times, getting it slick and ready. 

“God... you are a thing of beauty... I love that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this” Keith purred, slowly stroking up and down his cock to get it completely slippery.  

“If your plan is to kill me by unleashing a thousand butterflies in my tummy... you’re succeeding” Lance stutters, blushing hard and squirming impatiently on the bed.  

Keith laughs at that as he grabs a hold of Lance’s calves to wrap his long legs around his own waist, which Lance eagerly assists him with.  Keith holds his cock steady at Lance’s entrance and he takes a sharp breath as he starts to slide in with little to no resistance.  

Lance lets out a little hitched breath as Keith enters him in one perfect wet stroke. Keith goes in so deep, filling him up so completely that he can’t help but sob at how perfect it is. His eyes well up a little bit because it’s almost overwhelming being like this with Keith.  

"Are you ok babe?" Keith asks, lovingly stroking over Lance’s cheek with his thumb. Lance turns into his touch, nuzzling his palm. 

Lance nods fervently in response, tiny beads of sweat rolling down his sweet boyish face. Keith smiles in complete satisfaction.  

"You feel so good" Keith says, sighing contently as he watched himself plunge into Lance so easily after all their previous prep work.  

Lance whines again, pressing back desperately to get Keith in deeper, quicker.  

“I just...I.... uhhhh” Lance babbles, gasping for air as he wraps his legs tightly around Keith’s waist.  

Keith leans down and cups Lance’s face almost possessively as he pulled out slightly before plunging in deep, keeping his cock inside Lance as long as possible before pulling out again and pumping back in, making Lance gasp with every single thrust.  

“I wish I never had to leave this blanket fort. Wish I could be in you like this forever” Keith says, shivering a little as he looked deep into Lance’s eyes.   

Lance almost comes apart at that, he has to look away, almost can’t take the way Keith is making him feel. A thousand shivers rush down his spine and he shakes like a leaf in the wind underneath the warmth of Keith’s body. It’s just too much.  It almost hurts to look at Keith, but it hurts to look away too... And it feels like someone’s cutting him open with a jagged piece of glass.  

“Keith I might cry...” Lance whimpered all choked up as he buried his face in the crook Keith’s neck. He wraps his arms around Keith’s strong shoulders as his hands grasp frantically at the skin wanting to almost melt into the man above him.  

“Lance...” Keith whispered and cupped his face to make him look at him again.  

“Please never hide your beautiful face again” Keith said smiling down affectionately at Lance.  

“I’ll try” Lance mewls breathlessly, his chest rose and fell as he spoke. 

Keith starts to pump in and out of Lance faster, hips swiveling, building up a steady pace. Lance's eyes widen and glaze each time Keith thrusts inside him, his legs tremble, calves shaking as Keith fucks into him harder, slowly but surely picking up his speed. The sensation of Keith's fullness rubbing inside him was like a hot wire against his nerve endings as Keith’s cock brushed against his prostate with almost every thrust.  

"Ohhh don’t stop!" Lance pleads, holding unto Keith for dear life as he pushed back to meet every slam of his hips. 

Their bodies were melting into each other, connecting in a way that was almost magnetic. Lance's stomach, it just wouldn’t stop fluttering at the feeling of Keith's body pressed against his.  His hands squeezed a fraction tighter around Keith’s broad shoulders, his hands clawing at his skin.  

“I’m almost there already Lance... please... touch yourself... I wanna... make you cum first” Keith grunts in between labored breaths as he rams into Lance harder. Not holding back anymore.  

“Let me see you cum for me one more time... I know you can do it” Keith says encouragingly, thrusting faster and harder into Lance to try and push him over the edge because he knows he won’t be able to last much longer.  

Ripples of ecstasy flood through Lance with each thrust and he bites his lips to keep from screaming but it's almost impossible. It feels too good. He doesn’t think twice about what Keith said and his hand immediately surges for his dick and he starts to stroke himself. Keith's every thrust sending a powerful jolt of electricity coursing through him.  

Lance jerks himself off hard and fast, much faster than Keith's pace. Keith watches intently, fascinated by the way Lance touches himself... the way his pumping hand lingers over his cock head and how leaky he gets when he’s so completely turned on. Keith wraps his hands around Lance’s thighs as he starts pounding him harder.  

Lance feels that familiar heat building up once again. That fire beginning to pool on his lower stomach. 

"Keith... You’re gonna make me cum again" Lance cries out, his moans climbing higher and higher in pitch, his back arching slightly off the bed as he pushed back to meet every pump of Keith's cock. The heat in his lower stomach was now like a fire ready to burst out. 

“Go on baby...” Keith cooed, face mere centimeters away from Lance’s as he kept slamming into him more roughly, his lean muscles flexing as he snaps his hips into Lance a little harder to work him over that edge.  

“Come on Lance... come on... get messy for me” Keith whispered seductively against Lance's quivering lips. He was so close his legs were shaking, but he wanted Lance to go over first. It always seemed to be words that did it so he starts dialing the dirty talk right up.  They locked eyes and Keith held him there, watching Lance’s lips fall open and frame a moan he couldn’t quite get out.  

“This is what you spent all day daydreaming about didn’t you Lance? How good it would feel to have me take you you like this... Having me inside you... You always get what you want, don’t you?” Keith teased biting back a moan, his legs are about to give out but he’s determined to make Lance come undone before he did. 

Lance’s eyes flutter open and closed as his body starts to shake uncontrollably and he starts babbling incoherently as he dangled dangerously close to the edge and Keith knows he’ll spill over any second. 

"Wanna see you" Keith hums as he tangles his long fingers with Lance's and sets them in the bed by his head and fucks him hard. He wants to cum so bad, almost overcome by the overwhelming need throughout his whole body. Lance gasps incessantly every time Keith plunges in deep. He uses his free hand, which was squeezed between their bellies to jerk himself off at a frantic speed.   

“It’s ok baby... I’ve got you” Keith reassures him as he squeezes his fingers around Lance’s and that's enough to set him off. 

“Aaaaaaahhhhhh” Lance screams brokenly as that pushed him right over the edge and he came hard... His orgasm feeling like it was ripped from him as he arched his back and he burst dripping over his pumping fist, down his cock and all over his belly making a big sticky mess all over himself for the second time.  

“That’s it baby” Keith says chuckling a bit as he kept pumping Lance full, hips stuttering off-rhythm as he reached his own climax.  

He smashes his lips into Lance’s which muffles what sounds like a shaky scream as he erupts inside him, coming in a rush as wave after wave of euphoric pleasure surges through him and his legs almost give out as his upper body collapsed on top of Lance’s. He’d held back for so long it was like a full body eruption as his muscles contracted everywhere as his high reached its summit then came crashing back down. 

They lay there together breathing raggedly through both their aftershocks for what seemed like a perfect eternity as Lance wraps his arms round Keith’s back.  

“I think... you've... destroyed my... capacity... for coherent speech... for good!” Lance stutters as his heart rate began to slow down little by little after his incredible high.  

“You seem to be doing just fine” Keith said, breathing raggedly as he pulled himself slowly out of Lance and settled down on his back. 

He cuddled up next to Lance as he seemed to be drifting off into sleep. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax onto his pillow. He let out a beautiful, content sigh at the sight of Lance as he seemed to be enveloped in a sleepy haze.  

“So... can I sleep now?” Lance almost begs, smashing his face into Keith’s neck, nearly half-asleep already.  

“Yep” Keith chortled, kissing his forehead and scooting lower on the bed so he could lay his head on Lance’s chest.  

"Love you" Lance mumbles, kissing Keith's cheek absently.  

“Love you more” Keith said, nuzzling into his chest.  

 

The End.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for waiting for the end of this fluffy little tale. I wanted to write a short and simple story of affection between these two and I hope I haven't let you fellow Klance shippers down. 
> 
> The adorable art featured here is by Misuzee 
> 
> Thank you xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Lemme know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> Thank you xx
> 
> PS: The art featured is by Elentori, please do look at more of their art/support them here: https://elentori-art.tumblr.com/


End file.
